KaidaxNick
by Kaidaasami19
Summary: This is just to help me get reviews and what others think of the story I want to publish. If you could, please send me a review once you have it readit. Thank you


Okay, so this is part of a series I am writing. This is only part of the first chapter. If you like it, I will add more and if not, the story will be deleted. So please, when you read this, leave a review. Thank you muchly

History:

Kaida was born into a family of Lycans, his family was the lead family of the pack. Their family name was Kattalis, his father was Quinn Kattalis, one of the strongest wolves in the pack; his mother, Maia Kattalis was amoung the most beautiful women in the pack, his older brothers Jared Kattalis and Jace Kattalis were the betters one in the family. Ever since he was born Kaida, with him being the youngest, no one ever really had high hopes for him. So he trained, studied, did anything twice, sometimes triple the times more then the others in his pack. The only ones who ever even bothered to talk to him or acknowloge him are his brothers. His parents were always to busy to talk to him or even ask how he was doing.

Though on this day things changed for the worse; Kaida had been running around sparing with Jace in their wolf forms and Kaida was going for the pin when Jace stopped. His head turned to the sky and he sniffed the air; senseing something was wrong Kaida did the same. "Smoke." he says then looks back to his brother. Jace nods then turns and takes off back for the house; growling, Kaida follows after him. Making their way back to the house, he picks up the pace and bares his fangs. At this time, he was only eight years old, Jace was ten and Jared was fifteen; all in human years, but in wolf years, Kaida was one hundred, Jace was hundred and twenty and Jared was two hundred. Shaking his head, Kaida jumps up, knocking the door down then running through the house. Skidding to a stop behind Jace; Kaida's eyes go wide when he sees the village was on fire, his parents dead on the ground in front of them and Jared was wounded. He was growling at another couple of wolves that stood in a line in front of the house. Jace and Kaida go down and stand on either side of their older brother, "Kitani, why did you do this?" Jared growls at their cousin, Kitani who was three hundred but looks to be only twenty. Compared to the brothers fur, Kitani had snow white fur. While Kaida has brown fur, Jace golden brown fur, and Jared jet black fur.

Kaida growling looks from Jared to Kitani and bares his fangs more. "You bitch!" he growls then lunges at her, only to feel Jared clamp his teeth on his tail and pull him back.

"Kai, don't!" he says in a hushed voice then steps forward, lowering his head, he growls again. "Now answer me Kitani. Why. Did. You. Do. It?" he says very slowly.

Kitani throws her head back and laughs. "I did this BECAUSE, its time the pack had a new lead family. The Kattalis have become soft. Look at your parents, they invited me over today for tea, they had no clue what mom and dad wanted me to take care of your family and to continue on even if they died. Which since they did, I am taking over the pack." she says, her voice growing ever lower and more darker with each word. Kaida, Jared and Jace look at the girl, eyes wide; then Jace takes a threatening step forward.

"You bitch." he growls. Jared and Jace nod at each other, then Jared looks at Kaida and nods. Nodding back the three brothers then step forward together. Slowly, they move apart, Kaida going to the right, Jace to the left and Jared walking forward. Kitani looks at each of them, then rests her eyes on Jared. Barring her teeth, she then lunges at him; Kaida being the quickest, turns and lunges at her. Holding her to the ground with his paw on her throat, he growls and bares his teeth.

"Why dammit?" he growls. Jare and Jace step up beside their brother and look down at Kitani.

Kitani turns her eyes to look up at him. "I already told you." she says. Kaida growls then brings his paw up and slashes her across the cheek, also blinding her in one eye. Crying out, Kitani manages to get out from under Kaida and stumbles away, glaring at the boy and his brothers.

She bared her fangs, "This is not over!" she growls then turns and dashes off. A few of her followers going with her. Standing there, Kaida growls then looks around at the remainder of the pack. The survivers were, him, his brothers and his younger cousin. Turning Kaida walks over and nuzzles her.

"How are you Mika?' he asks softly and smiles.

Mika looks to Kaida and forces a smile, "I..I'm scared...b...but better now." she says softly then leans against him. The two had been best friends since they were young; smiling at her, he then looks to his brothers.

"We need to go and find somewhere new to live. Don't we?" he asks. Jare nods then walks over and picks up a bag from under some rubble.

"We'll need these." he says. Turning into his human form, he is 6'3", 218 pounds, well tonned, slightly tanned, has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Jace does the same and turns to his human form, him being 5'10", 200 pounds, has slight muslce build, a little more tanned, short golden brown hair and golden brown eyes; he seems like a prince from a fairly tale. Kaida watches his brothers then turns to his human form also. Now Kaida, being the younger one didn't have muscle like his brothers, he was lean, more pale, 5'6", 187 pounds, short light brown hair and blue eyes. He took more after his mother, while he brothers took after their father. Maia follows the same as the three boys, she was the same age as Kaida, also 5'2", 145 pounds, long redish brown hair, and bright green eyes, her skin was as pale as the moon.

The four look around for anything that they could salvage and use in the future. But find next to nothing, the only things being some clothes and a few of their family items. Once they had gathered together again, the four leave to find a new place to live.

Chapter 1:

Sitting in the living room of their home, Kaida was sitting on the window seat and looking out the window. He has his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. It had been a hundred years since his pack had been killed off. During which time, Kitani had gone and vanished never to be seen since. Hearing the door open, Kaida looks over to see Mika and Jace walk in with bags of food. Getting up, he goes over and takes one from them, "Let me help." he says softly then turns and heads for the kitchen. None of them have changed in looks, though Mika has grown a little in height, Kaida has gained a little muscle, Jace had tanned more and his hair has grown darked, Jared on the other hand still looks the same.

As he begins to unpack the food, Kaida lets his eyes close a little and looks at the food like its nothing inportant. Sighing, he finishes putting it all away before he goes to head up to his room. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kaida looks to see that Jace had it. "You okay?" he asks. Kaida smiles softly and nods.

"Yeah. I'm going to go out for a bit though." he says. Pulling his arm away from his brothers hand then heads upstairs to change into a pair of black slacks and black muscle shirt. Pulling on his purple, black sweater he adds his favorite ball cap that is...yes, also black and grabs his phone before he heads out. Making his way down the street, he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around.

Walking into the book store, Kaida heads to the back, grabs a book then sits down to read. He liked to call the book store his private library, but others come and buy the books. The people who work here are used to seeing him sitting around and reading. As he looks through some of the pages, he stops then gets up. Picking out the next two books in the series, he goes up and buys them. Once he was passed the bag, he walks out then heads for the park. Turning into the place, he sits down in a grassy field, he pulls out the book he was reading and resumes reading.

Flipping through the pages, he smiles slightly as he likes where the characters are headed. After a while, he marks his page then puts the book to the side. Sliding down, he pulls his hood up then puts his headphones in before he turns on his ipod. Playing his favorite playlist, he lays back, clasps his hands behind his head and lets his eyes close. He wasn't alright all the time, he keeps remembering the way his parents looked and what the village was like the last time he saw it. Soon, he falls into a light sleep and rolls onto his side.

Nick was walking through the streets of his home town, his hands shoved into the pocket of his leather jacket, sunglasses covering his eyes, he is 6', 205 pounds, short dark brown hair, black eyes. He was lean and well tonned. Today is his day off, his mother had told him to get out and go for a walk instead of always standing around watching her. Smiling to himself, he shakes his head, 'Okay, mom I'll go out for a bit.' he thinks to himself. Mkaing his way into the park, he looks around the goes over to the grassy field. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he trips over someone that was laying there. Falling forward, he spins and lands on his side; laying there, dazed for a few seconds. He then shakes his head, and sits up; looking to see what tripped him. His gaze rests on Kaida, 'What the?' he thinks to himself. Moving over, he shakes the boys shoulder.

Feeling someone shaking him, Kaida opens his eyes a little then sits up. Leaning on his hand, he opens one eye to look at Nick, whil he rubs his other eye. "Huh?" he says groggily. After a few seconds of waking up, he shakes his head then gets a good look at the other boy. "Who are you?" he asks.

Nick, seeing that Kaida was fine, sighs with relief. Then looks at him, "Nick Gauter. You are?" he asks.

Kaida nods his head slightly, "Kaida Kattalis." he ays. Extending his hand to the other, he smiles. Nick looks at the hand then takes it.

"Nice to meet you Kaida." Nick says. Nodding Kaida then gets to his feet and brushes himself off. Pushing his headphones so they hang around his neck, he packs up his books then straightens up with the bag in his hand. Nick gets up also and brushes himself off, seeing that the other was a bit shorter then him made him smirk a little. "What?" Kaida asks noticing the smirk.

Nick smirks more, then laughs softly and shakes his head. "Its nothing...shorty." he says. Kaida narrows his eyes on Nick and puts his hands on his hips.

"I'm not short." he says. This causes Nick to laugh again.

"Yes you are. Look at you compared to me." Nick says. Kaida narrows his eyes more then looks up at Nick. Clenching his teeth, he then laughs softly.

"Yeah, your right." Kaida says and shrugs. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turns then starts to walk away. Nick looks at him then looks to the ground before he goes over and puts his hand on the others shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, Kaida raises an eye brow, "What?" he asks.

"Wanna go get some coffee or something?" Nick asks and smirks, "My treat." he adds.


End file.
